Starling City
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = California | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Arrow | poi = Arrowcave; Big Belly Burger; City Necessary Resources Initiative; Queen Consolidated; The Glades; Verdant | 1st = Arrow: Pilot }} Starling City is a fictional metropolitan city featured in the CW Network television series Arrow. It is the primary setting for the series and has appeared in every episode, beginning with the pilot episode. Starling City is based on Star City, which is a fictional locale featured in comic book titles published by DC Comics. In the comics, as in the TV program, it is the home town and base of operations for Green Arrow. Points of Interest ; Arrowcave: The Arrowcave is the unofficial name attributed to the below-ground levels underneath Verdant. This is Oliver Queen's headquarters and base of operations. The Arrowcave is outfitted with state-of-the-art computer technology, a full gymnasium and exorcise arena, and an arsenal display for Oliver's weaponry and costume. Felicity Smoak and John Diggle spend a lot of time in the Arrowcave coordinating Ollie's vigilante activities. ; Big Belly Burger: Big Belly Burger is a fast food restaurant chain. Carly Diggle worked as a waitress at a Big Belly Burger located in Starling City. Her brother-in-law, John Diggle came into the restaurant with his client, Oliver Queen, and Oliver's best friend, Tommy Merlyn. While John talked with Carly at the counter, Ollie and Tommy took a booth, where they discussed Tommy's recent relationship with Oliver's former girlfriend, Laurel Lance. ; City Necessary Resources Initiative: The City Necessary Resources Initiative was a small legal aid firm located in Starling City. It specialized in providing affordable legal assistance to those in need. Among those employed by CNRI is Laurel Lance, her friend Joanna de la Vega and Anastasia. Thea Queen interned there for a brief period of time. Laurel left CNRI to work at the District Attorney's office under Kate Spencer. ; Queen Consolidated: Queen Consolidated is one of the largest and most successful business enterprises located in downtown Starling City. It was operated by Robert Queen up until his passing, after which, leadership of the company fell upon Walter Steele, who went on to marry Robert's widow, Moira. When Oliver Queen returned from a five-year exile, he became the CEO of Queen Consolidated. Queen Consolidated partnered with Stellmoor International. Stellmoor's Mergers & Acquisitions vice president, Isabel Rochev, became one of the board members of Queen Consolidated and eventually manipulated events to oust Oliver, taking control of the company itself. ; Queen Industrial, Inc.: Queen Industrial, Inc. was a subsidiary of Queen Consolidated. It was located in The Glades and was a steel fabrication and welding site. Before embarking upon his ill-fated voyage upon the North China Sea, Robert Queen had the plant shut down. In 2012, when Queen's surviving son, Oliver, Returned to Starling City, he took a tour of the Glades with Tommy Merlyn and found the run-down ruins of the factory. Ollie chose to make this his base of operations for his ongoing war on crime. He repurposed the sub-levels of the factory to create his secret headquarters and training gymnasium. He then razed the upper levels and built a trendy nightclub hot-spot called Verdant. As the owner of Verdant, Ollie was able to explain his constant presence in the neighborhood. ; Queen Manor: Queen Manor is the stately mansion residence of the Queen family. Robert Queen lived there with his wife, Moira, until the time of the ill-fated voyage that ultimately led to his death. Robert and Moira's son, Oliver, and Moira's daughter, Thea, both grew up in the manor. Walter Steele lived at the manor during the time that he was married to Moira, after Robert had been declared dead. ; The Glades: The Glades is an impoverished neighborhood in Starling City, known for its economic decline, urban sprawl and high crime rate. Rebecca Merlyn had been murdered in The Glades, prompting her billionaire husband, Malcolm Merlyn, to embark upon a "scorched earth" policy with regards to city reform. To this end, Merlyn hired Unidac Industries to develop an earthquake-generating device, which he set off in order to destroy the entire neighborhood. Despite the efforts of Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle and Detective Quentin Lance, the device was activated resulting in the deaths of more five-hundred residents. ; Merlyn Global Group: The Merlyn Global Group is a business located in the downtown section of Starling City and was headed up by billionaire Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm used the corporate headquarters as his base of operations during his time as the Dark Archer. The Merlyn Global Group was partnered with Queen Consolidated. ; Starling City Hall: Starling City Hall was the main political entity of Starling City and was located in the downtown district of the city. Sebastian Blood worked as the city's alderman and maintained an office at City Hall. When he embarked upon a campaign to become mayor against Moira Queen, Sebastian conducted his business from City Hall. ; Starling City Police Station: The Starling City Police Station is the law-enforcement headquarters for the Starling City Police Department. Quentin Lance worked here during his time as both a detective and a beat cop. Senior detective Lucas Hilton also worked here. McKenna Hall was a member of the Starling City Vice Squad, which was based out of this station. Roy Harper has been known to get into some trouble every now and again and has been arrested and processed at the station more than once. Slade Wilson sent one of his Mirakuru assassins to the police station to kill Quentin Lance. Lance survived, but the assassin succeeded in slaughtering many police officers that were on-hand. ; Verdant: Verdant is one of the hottest night clubs in Starling City. It is owned by Oliver Queen and is considered an asset of Queen Consolidated. Queen has very little on-site involvement with the business itself and leaves the management of the club in the hands of his younger sister, Thea. Roy Harper worked there for a time as a bar-back and Sara Lance briefly worked there as a bartender. History of Residents of * Adam Donner * Alex Davis * Alexi Leonov * Bethany Snow * Curtis Holt * Danny Brickwell * Felicity Smoak * Carly Diggle * Cooper Seldon * Donna Smoak * Emily Pollard * Frank Pike * James Holder * Jeannie Hilton * John Diggle * Laurel Lance * Lonnie Machin * Lucas Hilton * Lyla Michaels * Malcolm Merlyn * Max Fuller * McKenna Hall * Noah Kuttler * Oliver Queen * Quentin Lance * Ricardo Diaz * Robert Queen * Roy Harper * Sara Lance * Sebastian Blood * Thea Queen * Tommy Merlyn * Walter Steele * Warren Patel Notes & Trivia * Starling City is based on Star City, which is the base of operations for Green Arrow from the DC Comics titles. * Starling City is located within close proximity to both Coast City and Central City. In the context of conversation, Central City seems to be of greater distance away than Coast City. * Most exterior shots of Starling City are filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. IMDB; Arrow; Filming locations * Several different actual cities have been used to form the Starling City skyline including Philadelphia, Baltimore, Boston, and Vancouver. KSite TV forums; Green Arrow TV; "Where Is Starling City?" Related categories * Starling City * Starling City images * Starling City appearances See also External Links * Star City at Wikipedia * Starling City at the Arrow Wiki * Starling City at the Green Arrow Wiki * Starling City at the DC Comics Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:California Category:Starling City